Nathan Emmerson (Earth-6)
"It's not easy to survive this world. Many choose to give up. It doesn't become any easier. You just have to become stronger." : -Hayden to Nathan. Nathan Emmerson is a 18 year old boy, a child of the prophecy and a witch. He first appears in "Welcome to Blakewood", stumbling upon the rest of the group on their first night in town. Personality Nathan is defined in the prophecy as the dreamer drowning in shadows. Nathan is generally shy, calm and a loyal friend. Despite his shyness, his magic skills and general care for most members of the group have led him to be looked up to by the girls, becoming very fond of him. He is shown to be incredibly protective of the children of the prophecy. Nathan's experiences during his short life have marked him deeply. However that never stopped him from treating others with respect. As a result of his past, Nathan has low self-confidence and anxiety about specific things in his life. He has shown to be naive at the beginning, trusting people like Ian easily, which led to his rape. Nathan also shown to not like conflict as he was very passive when dealing with bullying from Brad and his group, specially when he decides to run away from Blakewood just to not have to deal with everything that happened. However, his personality quickly starts to change once he meets the girls and accidentally murders Brad Shostack. After the accident, Nathan feels guilty about what he did, constantly thinking about telling the truth. However, after what happened with Ian, Nathan gets even worse due to his depression, trying to commit suicide. It took a while for Nathan to come to terms with all that happened to him but he partially accepts it with the help of his friends. In the end, Nathan shows how protective he his of those closest to him when he gives his life to save his younger brother, Sam Emmerson. Powers and Abilities Witch Nathan's supernatural powers include: * Magic: Just like any witch, Nathan can tap into the power of the supernatural energy surrounding the world and mixing it with the power of nature to perform magic. ** Combustion: Nathan has been capable of setting objects on fire with his magic (From Bad to Worse). ** Elemental Manipulation: Nathan's magic allows him to manipulate the elements of the universe in various ways. ** Telekinesis ** Recludam: Recludam ''(latin for ''unlock)'' is the word Nathan chants when performing a spell to open anything without the need of a key or pass code. Taught to him by Hayden. ** '''Emotion Repression': With the help of Hayden, Nathan repressed his feelings for Ian for a short while. ** Exorcisms: With the witches of the prophecy, Nathan is able to perform exorcisms, having used it on Brad's spirit (Ghosts and Demons). Weaknesses * Nathan has the same weaknesses as any other witch. * While away from the other children of the prophecy, his magic is not as strong. * Without his magic, Nathan is just human. * Nathan suffers from depression and social anxiety. Early Life Before coming to Blakewood, Nathan lived with his family on his father's apartment and was in a relationship with Alison Sinclair. Shortly before his parents' divorce, Nathan came out to his family as homosexual, being shuned by a great part of his family, including his father and, after Kara's ex-husband's funeral, Tracy decides to leave town and the family comes to Blakewood to start fresh. Season 1 Welcome to Blakewood TBA Questions TBA Answers TBA Ghosts and Demons TBA From Bad to Worse TBA The Past TBA Happy Birthday TBA Killed/Injured Victims * Brad Shostack: Finding Brad vandalizing Blakewood Plaza, Nathan tries to stop him, only to be attacked by the boy, which activates his magical abilities, sending Brad flying directly into a shard of glass that impales him through the chest, accidentally killing him. With the help of Caroline and Haley, Nathan buries Brad's body in the endless forest. He comes back later on as a ghost and, once again, with the help of Haley, Caroline and Sam, Nathan performs an exorcism that sends his soul straight to hell. Appearances Season 1 * Welcome to Blakewood * Questions * Answers * Ghosts and Demons * From Bad to Worse * The Past * Happy Birthday Trivia/Notes * Nathan has appeared on every episode so far. * This Nathan has been written to be very different from other versions of the character. He never met his friends before, making him significantly weaker and more depressed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blakewood Category:Blakewood Characters Category:Witch Category:Earth-6 Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Depression Category:Mental Illness